Guest Star Rewritten
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: Ellie got a part to be in Wizards of Waverly Place, she thought this was going to best trip of her of her life. She had no idea how awkward it was going to turn out. Selena/Demi, Alex/Mitchie, femslash. Ellie, Jimmy, and Robbie are the only characters I own.


**I know I should e working on my other stories but I really wanted to rewrite this story. I thought the original kinda sucked and wasn't really thought through. So I hope you guys like this version more. **

A young girl, about eighteen, was auditioning for a part in her favorite tv show, _Wizards of Waverly Place. _ She desperately wanted to get out of the town that she was living in. Ellie hoped that she had gotten the part. She wanted to spread her wings.

She waited by the phone every day hoping that next call was going to be for her. Her mother thought that she was being silly for even thinking she had a chance. Ellie's mother hadn't been supportive since she decided to audition. She wanted to get that part so she could rub it in her mother's face.

Then the phone call finally came. Saying that Ellie was excited was understatement. She was going to California, she was actually going to meet her favorite actress. She was leaving in a few days, so she decided to pack her bags as soon as she can.

After packing the last bag, she picked up her phone and called her best friend. There were a few rings before her friend answered. "Hey Ellie."

"Hey Robby, guess what?" She sounded too excited, it was easy to give away.

"No way! Seriously? When do you leave?" Robby asked.

"In three days, I already have my bags packed and everything. I'll be so glad to get out of this house. Mom hasn't been exactly supportive of this." She walked over to her bed and sat down. "I'm eighteen, she can't control me, at least when I leave this place."

"You're gonna have to call me every day while you're there. I want to hear all about it. You know that I'm going to brag that my best friend is going to be on one of the best shows on the television."

"You'll probably be the only one, my mom isn't exactly happy that I got the part." She knew that anything she does was never good enough for her mother, so she gave up trying to impress her. After her brother left to be an actor, her mother didn't exactly care what her children did. Her own mother didn't even show any emotion when Ellie told her mother she was pregnant at sixteen.

"I'm not the only one, you also got Jimmy too." Robbie reminded her. Oh yes, Jimmy, the light of her life. The only person, other than Robbie, she didn't try hard to impress him.

"Oh, yes. How can I forget someone like him? When I'm gone, you're taking care of him. If I leave him with my mom, she'll turn him against me."

"Since I have known you my whole life, I know you're not exaggerating. Jimmy is technically half mine, I did help make him, of course I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, but you didn't carry him for nine months and go through the labor pains." She let herself lie down on her bed while her feet still dangled over the side. "I never left him for this long before, do you think he'll be fine? Maybe I shouldn't go, he needs me."

"Calm down, Ellie. He'll be fine. He has me too. I know him as well as you do. Besides we'll Skype every night before I'll put him to bed."

"You better!" After yelling that, she immediately covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake up her two year old son. She uncovered her mouth. "Just promise me you'll take good care of him." She said in lower voice.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your trip. Maybe you'll get lucky with a certain actress that you had a crush since the show started." He teased.

"Oh shut up, Robbie, I do not."

"You may say that but your room full of pictures of her says another thing." Ellie groaned knowing he was right.

"See you in a few days, Robbie." She hung up the phone.

**~…~**

Ellie already got herself checked in for her flight to California. Her mother didn't bother to see her off. It didn't bother her at all because she had Robbie and Jimmy with her.

They were at the point where only Ellie could forward. She knelt down to come face to face with her little boy. "Jimmy, I'm gonna be gone for a little bit, so you're gonna stay with Daddy until I come back. I want you to be good for him, okay?" The little boy nodded and hugged his mom as she hugged him back.

She placed a kiss on Jimmy's head and they released each other, Ellie stood up to talk to Robbie. "Don't let my mom anywhere near him, take her threats with a grain a salt. She just wants to control him."

"I get it, no grandma time. You have nothing to worry about. Go and become famous." Robbie gave her a hug and sent her on her way.

**~…~**

Ellie felt strange being in state that wasn't home. It took her some time to find the baggage claim but she found it and all her luggage. She honestly didn't know who she was looking for. She was only told that someone was going to have s sign with her name on it.

She was searching amongst the crowd, looking for her name. She saw her and walked towards it, as she got close she saw who was holding the sign. Her celebrity crush, Selena Russo. "Hi, you must be Ellie Hart." At that moment Ellie couldn't form any words, so just smiled and nodded her head. "Follow me." But she stopped when she saw Ellie struggling with her bags. "Let me help you with that." She grabbed one of the heavy bags and continued to lead to the way.

"T-Thank you." Ellie manage to say. She followed the actress to the limo outside the airport.

"We did have a room check out for you at the nearest hotel but I told my managers that it would better if you stayed with me instead."

Ellie was visibly stunned. She was going to stay with her celebrity crush. She wasn't sure if this was going to end well or not. She took a deep breath and said, "Wow, that's awesome." They placed the luggage in the trunk of the limo. Ellie was getting prepared for the best trip of her life or the most awkward.


End file.
